Fue muy tarde
by arekusu.or.alex
Summary: Izaya esta solo tratando de superar la muerte de Shizuo pero se lleva un muy triste sorpresa./ Shizaya, Muerte de personaje, Relación establecida y One-shot.


Era muy difícil de creer. Aun su interior no terminaba de procesarlo pues aquel suceso había cambiado por completo su vida, mucho más que él día en que lo conoció y también mucho más doloroso.

Su mente se aferraba a la idea de que esa persona aun lo acompañaba y le decía unas cuantas palabras de odio falsas. La imaginación del informante le hacía crear varias alucinaciones de aquel ser que tanto amo en secreto para acompañar a su soledad.

Para Izaya Orihara le era muy difícil aceptar que su enemigo y amante secreto, Shizuo Heiwajima, había fallecido por un balazo en la cabeza.

El informante sabía que debió haber sido una acción llena de valentía pues no cualquiera sería capaz de matar al monstruo de Ikebukuro; pero a la vez fue algo estúpido, él agresor fue un maleante cualquiera que se le ocurrió que ningún ser humano viviría para decir que su cabeza fue atravesada por una bala y que no pensó que el gran Izaya Orihara se enfurecería y movería unos cuantos hilos para terminar con su vida, todo con tal de vengar a su amado.

Así que cuando la noticia de la muerte de Shizuo llegó a los oídos del Orihara hizo todo lo posible para saber todo acerca de ello. Desde buscar al culpable hasta saber qué tipo de bala fue utilizada para tan cruel acto. Incluso poseía la pistola que le dio muerte al rubio.

El suceso se supo por todo Tokio con gran velocidad y se señaló inmediatamente al pelinegro como su asesino, sin embargo más tarde se enteraron de la verdad. Ellos nunca supieron que Izaya era incapaz de matar al rubio y viceversa.

Nunca se enteraron que dos de los hombres más peligrosos de Ikebukuro habían mantenido una relación secreta por muchos años. Mucho menos que compartían departamento, dormían juntos, de vez en cuando tenían citas; todo lo que se supone que hacen las parejas normales solo que a su manera. No tenían porque enterarse las personas corrientes.

Las personas cercanas a él lo visitaban diariamente pues el informante no salía ya de su apartamento más que una vez al mes para dejar las más hermosas y frescas flores que pudiese encontrar en la tumba del guardaespaldas. Celty trataba de hacerle compañía para que Izaya lo superase. Aunque Izaya sabía perfectamente que la principal razón era porque tanto como la Dullahan que como Shinra estaban preocupados de que el pelinegro se quitase la vida.

Eran ignorantes desde el punto de vista de Izaya ¿Qué no veían que ahora tenía un motivo más para evitar la muerte? ¿Acaso lo creían tan débil?

Él había jurado frente a la tumba de Shizuo que lo volvería a ver cuando fuese el momento correcto, no que Izaya lo decidiese.

Pero no podía reprocharles, era un poco enternecedor que se preocupasen de él. Le daba a entender que ellos sabían lo que le dolía despertar cada día solo. Shinra y Celty eran los únicos que sabían de la relación de ambos hombres y los apoyaron. Ellos entendían su dolor.

Recordaba con alegría el momento en que accidentalmente el rubio lo besó al tenerlo atrapado contra la pared de un oscuro callejón escondido en una de sus muchas peleas, admitía que lo sorprendió pero no significaba que no le hubiese gustado. Correspondió ese beso con gran pasión y desde ahí empezó toda su aventura. Desde ese día Izaya no sintió la soledad de nuevo.

Lo irónico era que ahora era su única compañera, no le importaba cuantas veces por su puerta entraran las personas más cercanas a él, aun sentía ese vació que nunca se llenaría. Izaya sabía que debía superarlo, fue el fin para Shizuo pero no para él.

¿Qué pensaría Shizuo si se dejase vencer?

Después de haber llorado en silencio, abrazando uno de los muchos uniformes de bartender de su fallecido amante decidió que la mejor manera de dejar el sufrimiento era olvidar a Shizuo pero no sirvió en nada. Todo se relacionaba con Shizuo.

Sin darse cuenta Izaya había comenzado a fumar, solo para tener la desagradable esencia del tabaco por toda la casa, tan característica de su amante. Él sabía que se estaba pasando de sus límites, tanto que él cuidaba su salud y ahora consumía un cigarro cada semana. Izaya pensaba que pronto caería en la locura si seguía con es mala rutina.

Su cama siempre estaba destendida, Namie se quejaba diariamente de cómo el Orihara se había vuelto tan descuidado como Shizuo.

De no ser por su secretaria el hubiera estado tocando fondo. Ella, como médico, le mostró su situación a Izaya, si bien no cayó en una actitud suicida optó por tomar parte de la personalidad de Shizuo. El orgullo del informante fue herido gravemente en el momento que se dio cuenta:

Ese ya no era el gran Izaya Orihara, el mejor informante de todo Japón.

La aceptación fue lo que siguió en la etapa de depresión, no soportaba pensar de cómo tarto de llenar ese vacío, de una manera tan impropia y arrogante. Aceptar que la vida seguía aun si el guardaespaldas ya no estaba a su lado, fue muy difícil pero tuvo mejor efecto que tratar de olvidarlo. No podía quitar la imagen de Shizuo sonriéndole después de despertar pero si podía aferrarse a ella y dejarla a un lado.

Remodeló la casa, todo con cambiar el ambiente. A causa de su nueva adicción al tabaco fue sometido a una recuperación con ayuda de Namie, fue lo que menos dificultad tuvo pues no era mucho lo que solía fumar.

De la nada, Izaya había vuelto a ser quien fue alguna vez, ese informante que disfrutaba ver sufrir a las personas, que conocía todo y que siempre tenía la razón. A la población de Ikebukuro no le dio mucho gusto pero la alegría se sembró el los "amigos" del informante.

Solamente un día de cada mes recordaba a su amado, comenzando por su rutina de ir a visitar su tumba y terminar dormido en el sofá de su sala viendo un álbum lleno de fotos de Shizuo e Izaya, cada una representando un recuerdo muy valioso.

Sin embargo, una vez que tocaba hacer su "tributo" al Heiwajima se le ocurrió husmear en las pertenencias del fallecido. No se sorprendió al ver cosas muy simples pues Shizuo fue así, una persona simple solamente que con mucha fuerza.

Pero la sorpresa que se llevó fue tan grande que gritó y lloró toda la noche.

Él recordaba que el día en el que Shizuo falleció había dicho que tenía que decirle algo demasiado importante para que el informante se encontrase temprano en casa. Lo esperó pero jamás llegó.

La razón por la que Shizuo había llegado tan tarde es que tenía que entregarle algo a Izaya, nunca se esperó de que el fabricante cometiera un error y lo retrasara para terminar saliendo muy tarde y que lo tomaran desprevenido llevándolo a la muerte.

Izaya sostenía fuertemente el chaleco negro de ex-bartender mientras lloraba porque todo acaba de empeorarse. Justamente la vestimenta que usó aquella triste noche.

Dentro de uno de sus bolsillos había una cajita decorada elegantemente que guardaba un anillo de oro con una pequeña nota dentro escrita con letra que se notaba que había sido escrita con mucha presión y rapidez.

"**Izaya, soy muy cobarde como para decírtelo con palabras así que espero que me perdones por haber llegado tarde cuando te dije que llegaras temprano pero…**

**Izaya Orihara ¿te casarías conmigo?"**

.-Shizaya-.

Este es el porque nunca deben dejarme ver películas tristes.

Solamente salió y ya XD

La verdad estoy llorando por este fic, es muy triste y no acostumbro a escribir esto, perdonen si cometí errores, solo quería probar un genero nuevo. Si les gusto y quieren más de este tipo de fanfics, los escribiré gustosa.

Tengo un anunció que darles:

Esperaré hasta el 13 de agosto para actualizar el fic de "Lo odio su majestad" y se preguntara ¿Por qué? Pues la respuesta es de que ese día su servidora cumplirá una año más de vida. Tómenlo como un regalo de cumpleaños pero en este caso la cumpleañera regala XD

¡Dejen reviews por favor! Cada uno de ellos los leo y me hacen feliz.

Sayo!~


End file.
